


Semblance of Closure

by Noctemus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alicia Baker/Clark Kent (implied), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe keeps a promise to herself that it is well overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semblance of Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through some of my old files and found this. It's not in a style I usually do. Dialog ficlett.   
> Thanks BdrixHaettC for looking it over.

I never saw myself as a coward you know. Not really. Except in one regard. I guess you know what that is. I mean after all the things I've seen. The things you opened my eyes to… Being a coward is not something I can afford to be.

What does it say about me that it has taken me this long to work up the courage to come here? I've wanted to do this for so long and… well I’m here now, I guess that counts for something, right?

I've thought about what to say. I mean what can you say in a situation like this? I’m usually good with words. Arg! This is… Sorry doesn't seem to be enough.

I wish things could have been different. I wish that I had, I don’t know… done things differently.

I didn't realize until I was here that it was your anniversary. It’s a little bit strange. I like your headstone, by the way. It’s not what I remember but then again my memories of that time are somewhat hazy at best.

I’m sorry for not believing in you. For not helping Clark when he asked me to. I made a promise to myself that I was never going to let him down again. That I was never going to turn him down when he asked for my help, and I haven’t. It doesn't change anything though, it doesn't change the fact that I failed you both and I’m really sorry for that.

That’s basically it. I wanted to… I don’t know, make amends. But how can I when, no offence, but you’re dead. The only thing I can think of to do that you might like, is to take care of Clark.

It took me a long time to realize, and believe, that you really loved him. I've been going over in my mind everything that happened. Over and over again, and I can’t deny that you loved him. 

God, I was so envious of you, and angry. I think that contributed a lot to the reason why I didn't help Clark when he asked me to. I regret it _so_ much. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings get involved. When it comes down to it, they don’t matter. I've learned that now and it’s okay.

It wasn't for a long time but it is now.

I hope you like the flowers, I remember Clark mentioning once that they were your favorites.

I hope you’re at peace wherever you are Alicia. Who knows, maybe one day we’ll meet again, not too soon though. Clark needs someone to watch his back. Since it can’t be you I’ll do my best to keep him safe. I’ll be better this time, I promise.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching the end of the episode Pariah (4.12) and wanting a scene where Chloe goes to Alicia's grave and well, this was the result.


End file.
